The Trouble With Friends
by amy1oM
Summary: Jack's observations regarding Will Turner during the final battle in AWE.
1. Chapter I

**The Trouble With Friends**

**By** Lomeinie

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers:** Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End

**Summary:** Jack's observations regarding Will Turner during the final battle in AWE.

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a POTC fic so be gentle!

**Disclaimers:** Sadly I don't own Jack Sparrow or Will Turner OR any of the characters of "Pirates of the Caribbean". I've made absolutely zero off of this fanfic so please sue me not!

XXX

I.

Blast Will Turner and his dogged one track mind!

This was what Jack Sparrow thought as he watched that boy ever so foolishly have a go at Jones. Honestly did the boy actually thing it'd do a bit of good for him to run through someone who was both figuratively and literally a heartless wretch such as the captain of the Flying Dutchman was? If the ultimate purpose of it hadn't been to save Elizabeth from Jones then Jack would have thought the boy to be the world's biggest fool. Yes while they had been distracting, Will's actions had only served to make Jones' already rotten disposition all the more foul, and so Jack picked up his already frantic pace to retrieve the key.

He slid the key into the lock just as Jones forced a weaponless Will into a corner. Jones seemed amused at the lover's plight between the couple before he made the remark about how love was a dreadful bond that was so easily broken. "Tell me, William Turner, do ye fear death?"

Raising the beating heart in his hands, his broken blade at the ready to pierce it Jack said, "Do you?" He waited until Jones was looking at him, and Jack would later swear that Jones had turned a queer shade of white when he saw his heart, "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

Jones growled, "Yer a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!"

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack retorted.

"It is?" Jones said.

Before Jack or either of his young friends could react, Jones had ran Will through smiling in satisfactory at Elizabeth's gasp and he twisted the blade viciously. When Jones finally faced Jack again he was quite pleased to see utter devastation written on the pirate's face. Quite pleased with what he saw, Jones laughed in utter glee at Jack. Frozen into inaction by Jones' ruthlessness, Jack could do nothing but watch as Elizabeth found her way to Will's side.

He watched and he remembered all the past trouble Will Turner had caused him and all the trouble he had caused Will Turner.


	2. Chapter II: Preamble

II. Preamble

Blast Will Turner and his bloody awful timing!

That's what Jack would come to think later about his first encounter with the boy he'd later learn was none other than Bootstrap Bill Turner's son. Really Jack's plan had entailed him only staying in the blacksmith's shop long enough to get off the shackles. Everything was supposed to have been simpler than the way it had turned out, especially when he had ducked inside to find the blacksmith unconscious from too much drink.

_Rum by the look of it_, Jack thought as he searched the smithery for some sort of tool to cut off his bonds. Never had Jack been more grateful for the drink many an upright man considered to be the work of the the devil himself. If said work devil's work helped to save his life by making his escape easier, then Jack was going to do nothing except salute it.

Finally after using a bit of ingenuity, Jack managed to at least break the chain of the shackles. He was about to hurry from the shop when the door opened. Stepping into the shadows Jack saw a young man, a boy really by the look of him enter and look around puzzled at the unexpected mess he'd found. Guess he was the blacksmith's apprentice, Jack watched as the boy soothed the startled donkey before he continued onto his workbench.

The boy looked at his master, a smile of relief crossed his face as he said, "Right where I left you." He then frowned when he saw his hammer was displaced. "Not where I left you."

_Oh bugger_, Jack thought, _the boy would be the observant sort_. With the roddy rotten luck he had had since he entered Port Royal Jack found himself not surprised when the boy noticed his hat laying nearby and went to pick it up. Oh well he quickly decided he couldn't let the boy just take his hat and so he quickly tapped him with his blade, causing the boy to jump back as he moved out of the shadows.

A look of recognition crossed the boy's features as he stepped away from Jack, "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

But Jack hardly heard what the boy said as something about his looks was troubling, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

The boy sneered at him, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

Jack was flippant, "Ah well, then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record so if you'll excuse me. . ." Jack turned to collect his hat and heard the sound of the boy moving to grab a nearby blade. Facing forward again he said, "Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

The boy took a half step forward his blade aimed at Jack's throat, "You threatened Miss Swann."

"Only a little," Jack replied before engaging him in a little swordplay. Since he had no real intentions to let this turn into a full fledged fight, Jack only toyed with the boy only until he could work their dance to where his back was the one facing opposite of the door.

It had been Jack's every intention to leave at the junction of events but the boy William Turner had had other plans such as defending the later she-devil's honor, along with assuring Jack kept his dawn appointment with the Port Royal gallows. His rotten luck took a turn for the better when his own ship, the _Black Pearl_, attacked the town that night. It had delayed his visit to the gallows, and set things up to where young Turner actually helped him to recover the _Pearl_ by acquiring Jack's help to rescue his lady love from the pirate's own former crew.

If only fate and luck had been so kind as to have let the sleeping dogs lie by letting that be his first and last encounter with Will Turner.

_To Be Continued. . ._


End file.
